Obsession
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: Ultimo capitulo! daría todo por perderme en tu compañía y embriagarme con tu amor, eres simplemente mi obsesión...Lemon! KxH reviews!
1. Los verdaderos sentimientos

Holaaa a todos un gusto!!!!  
  
Para los que no me conocen soy Rurouni-Andrea y escribía solo de Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este fic.....la verdad se me ocurrió anoche y......decidí hacerlo!  
  
Quiero darle las gracias a A M.S Arashi Sumeragi MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS este capi va para ti  
  
Ahhh y gomen por lo corto pero es lo justo para este primer capi n.n  
  
Bueno sin mas los dejo  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.....y solo hago esto porke me entretiene XD  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Los verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Kurama esa noche se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente recostado en su cama cuando sintió unos golpes en la ventana  
  
Kurama (sonríe para si mismo)- hiei.......  
  
Se acerca a la ventana y la abre dejando pasar a hiei  
  
Kurama- sucede algo?  
  
Hiei- hn...nada....solo quería verte  
  
Kurama no podía creer lo que escuchaba hiei le estaba diciendo que lo quería ver!!! O.o  
  
Hiei- (que fue eso?!)........  
  
Kurama- te voy a preparar un futon para que descanses  
  
Hiei- gracias....( ¬¬ estoy siendo obvio -.-)  
  
Kurama- ehh si por n...ada o.o  
  
La situación era algo extraña....hiei amable y se veía algo tímido.....  
  
Kurama estiro el futon y tomo un pijama  
  
Kurama- hiei me voy a bañar acuéstate si quieres  
  
Hiei- si.....  
  
Cuando Kurama se fue al baño hiei comenzó a pensar el porque de su comportamiento y estadía ahí  
  
Hiei- no se que hacer.....  
  
Hiei nunca creyó que aquellas palabras de confusión y rayando en la desesperación salieran de su boca, bueno, aunque desde algún tiempo.....exactamente desde que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos nada era claro en su vida  
  
Kurama- bien, todo bien?  
  
Hiei- hn....si.....  
  
Kurama se acuesta en su cama  
  
Kurama- buenas noches hiei  
  
Hiei- buenas.....noches.......  
  
Kurama no sabia que pensar.........hiei.....si, el mismo hiei le agradecía y le contestaba bien! Definitivamente algo sucedía.....  
  
Al otro día Kurama despierta temprano y mira hacia un lado de la cama encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo de hiei durmiendo  
  
Kurama- (se ve tan tranquilo.....tan....¿lindo?..no no no eso no puede ser) mejor me voy a bañar...  
  
Kurama deja de mirar a hiei y va a bañarse.....  
  
Hiei en la habitación estaba despierto pero al notar que Kurama comenzaba a moverse decidió hacerse el dormido, noto la mirada del zorro posarse en el y momentos después sintió como se dirigía al baño  
  
Hiei- (aun nose que hago aquí) mejor me voy  
  
Kurama venia saliendo del baño y solo traía una toalla envuelta en su cintura  
  
(n.a- ohhhh siiiiiii yeah! (Andrea con derrame nasal) ejemm...o.o bueno sigamos...)  
  
Como decía solo traía una toalla envuelta en su cintura con lo cual hiei se le queda viendo con un sonrojo  
  
Hiei- me voy.......  
  
Kurama- no quieres quedarte a desayunar? Yo tengo que ir a clases así que si quieres te vas luego si?  
  
Hiei- como quieras......dice mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado  
  
Kurama- bueno me voy a vestir.......(Kurama se lleva la ropa al baño)  
  
Al salir del baño hiei se encuentra de pie en la habitación con la mirada perdida mientras Kurama baja a preparar desayuno  
  
Kurama-(que sucede con hiei?) mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías.....  
  
Hiei- tonterías?  
  
Kurama- ah?!  
  
Hiei- te asuste?  
  
Kurama- esta...bien...no pasa nada..  
  
Hiei- (ahora o nunca)  
  
Hiei se acerca lentamente a Kurama  
  
Kurama- que....que sucede?  
  
Hiei- algo que deseo  
  
Kurama- que dices!  
  
Hiei- que......deseo....esto  
  
Hiei besa a Kurama el los labios.....  
  
Kurama- (HIEI ME ESTA BESANDO! Un hombre me esta besando!! Que hago!.....sabe bien pero es UN HOMBRE mi amigo!!)  
  
Hiei- (tal como lo pensé....sus labios son dulces...el dulce mas adictivo y suave que eh probado....lo mas suave......)  
  
Kurama de repente tira a hiei al suelo  
  
Kurama- que.....que crees que haces?!  
  
Hiei- te beso....  
  
Kurama- idiota! Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! JAMÁS! Ahora vete de aquí! VETEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei mira a Kurama a los ojos y sale rápidamente de su casa.....  
  
Hiei- haré que me ames Kurama...sea como sea......  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
SIIIII ALFIN!!! Un fic de otra serie y un yaoi!!!!!  
  
Uff que bueno ahhh y no me pregunten porque Kurama se salio del baño sin haberse vestido.....  
  
Yuki- porque eres hentai ¬¬  
  
No!!! Bueno como sea......  
  
Yuki- porque hiei lo beso? ¬¬  
  
Yuki basta! Bueno....les explico....yuki me va a ayudar con shuichi a responder los reviews  
  
Shuichi- siiii!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les guste y no olviden los reviews!  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	2. Como conquistarte

Aquí estoy denuevo!!!  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo y graciassss a todas las que leyeron y dejaron review!!  
  
No las entretengo mas  
  
Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece -.-  
  
Ahora AL FIC!!!

_**En el capitulo anterior**_  
  
Kurama- (HIEI ME ESTA BESANDO! Un hombre me esta besando!! Que hago!.....sabe bien pero es UN HOMBRE mi amigo!!)  
  
Hiei- (tal como lo pensé....sus labios son dulces...el dulce mas adictivo y suave que eh probado....lo mas suave......)  
  
Kurama de repente tira a hiei al suelo  
  
Kurama- que.....que crees que haces?!  
  
Hiei- te beso....  
  
Kurama- idiota! Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! JAMÁS! Ahora vete de aquí! VETEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei mira a Kurama a los ojos y sale rápidamente de su casa.....  
  
Hiei- haré que me ames Kurama...sea como sea......  
  
Ahora al capi!!  
  
**Capitulo 2  
  
Como conquistarte.....  
**  
Cuando Kurama siente que hiei no estaba en la casa se deja caer en el suelo  
  
Kurama- porque.......yo....yo pensé que éramos amigos  
  
Kurama se lleva una mano a sus labios  
  
- me...gusto, pero es mi amigo un hombre! No! No debo permitir que suceda de nuevo, es mi amigo pero solo eso  
  
Kurama se levanta y se va a clases  
  
En otro lugar de la ciudad, en especifico en un bosque se encuentra hiei sobre un árbol  
  
Hiei- ja! Yo...YO tratando de conquistar a alguien...hn....aunque....me gusto mucho  
  
En la cara de hiei se podía observar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada de un leve carmesí que le daba una apariencia algo tierna y frágil  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto en ese instante a hiei se hubiera sorprendido  
  
(N.A- siiiiiii es lindo lindo lindo creanlo se veía frágil.....bueno después de haber besado a Kurama.......jejejejeje ustedes entienden)  
  
Hiei- ahora debo pensar que hacer para que Kurama me ame  
  
En ese momento hiei no sabia que hacer, el había visto a los ningens y sus "extrañas" costumbres, desde que sabia que amaba al zorro, porque debía reconocerlo, lo amaba, había observado que cosas hacían y como se comportaban las parejas, el aun no entendía porque se regalaban flores o comida, pero si lo hacían era por algo ya que notaba la emoción que eso producía en la persona que recibía el regalo  
  
Hiei- flores....a Kurama le gustan las plantas....  
  
Así hiei salio en la búsqueda de la planta perfecta para Kurama  
  
Ya era avanzada la tarde y Kurama esta camino a su casa, ve a varias parejas pasear de la mano y decirse cosas lindas, algo dentro de el se estremeci  
  
Kurama- creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado sensible.....  
  
Kurama siguió hacia su casa con el sentimiento extraño que nacía en el, aun sin "procedencia" y sin razón, pero que crecía inevitablemente  
  
En cuanto a hiei........bueno......tenía algunos problemas para conseguir las plantas que quería  
  
Hace un rato en una de sus tantas vueltas vio una casa con varias plantas afuera (n.a- florería para nosotros XD), con varias flores de diversos colores así que decidió conseguir de esas.....  
  
Hiei se acerca al lugar donde se encuentran las flores y trata de sacar algunas....  
  
En eso un señor se acerca al ver que hiei trataba de sacar las flores  
  
Señor- disculpe joven.....desea flores?  
  
Hiei al verse interrumpido en su ardua tarea se da vuelta con algo de disgusto  
  
Hiei-ningen entupido .....si quiero flores- dice en un susurro  
  
Señor- ohhhh ya veo joven....esas flores son algo costosas......  
  
Hiei- costosas?  
  
Señor- así es joven  
  
Hiei en ese momento recuerda que cuando Kurama compraba dulces usaba el dinero y no tuvo que pensar mucho para entender que el también necesitaba eso  
  
Hiei en ese momento deja las flores y se da la vuelta con la vista gacha  
  
Señor- sucede algo?  
  
Hiei- hn........no tengo para pagarle  
  
Señor- joven.....yo le puedo dar algunas....no se ponga triste, pero dígame....son para la persona que ama?  
  
Hiei- ¬¬ si  
  
El señor en ese momento sonríe y saca unas cuantas flores  
  
Señor- tome  
  
El señor le da a hiei un hermoso ramo de flores, simple pero hermoso  
  
Hiei- gracias........  
  
Señor- por nada joven espero que todo resulte  
  
Hiei se va rápidamente de ahí y se dirige a la casa de Kurama  
  
Allí el joven se encontraba revisando unos apuntes los cuales deja a un lado al recordar el beso con su "amigo"  
  
Kurama- y denuevo con lo mismo Kurama deja eso a un lado! – se decía a si mismo  
  
Kurama siente los típicos golpecitos en su ventana, pero esta vez sentimientos desconocidos invadían su alma y corazón  
  
Kurama dispuesto a acabar con todo eso abrió la ventana dejando pasar a hiei  
  
Kurama- que quieres?- dice fríamente  
  
Hiei- darte esto- dice mientras saca el hermoso ramos de flores el cual consiguió en la tarde  
  
Kurama- que.....que es eso?  
  
Hiei- flores.........un regalo  
  
Kurama- tu?! Un regalo a mi?  
  
Hiei- (sonrojado) eres el único que esta aqu  
  
Kurama- que extraño hiei........me parece extraño  
  
Hiei- Kurama, lo que yo siento es de verdad  
  
Kurama- yo no eh dicho que sea una mentira hiei, primero no me has dicho lo que sientes, segundo, soy yo el que no siente mas que........amistad  
  
Hiei- quieres saber? Te amo Kurama, nose como cuando sucedió solo te amo! Y no me hagas repetirlo!  
  
Kurama- (abre los ojos con sorpresa) ya veo......pero eres mi amigo hiei MI AMIGO y yo no te amo!  
  
Hiei- (se acerca a el y lo besa rápidamente) piensalo zorro, nos vemos- al decir esto baja la vista y se va  
  
Kurama se quedo con las palabras en la boca, pero.....que palabras? No tenia nada que decir, mas que.........nada en realidad parecía patético ahí parado en medio de su habitación y con un ramo de flores en las manos......y sus mejillas sonrosadas  
  
Kurama- mejor las pongo en agua.......(dice mientras sonríe)  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Bien hasta aquí!!!!!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS, ahora reviews!  
  
Por supuesto yuki y shuichi me ayudaran amablemente!  
  
Yuki- ¬¬  
  
Shuichi- yo comienzo! Bien gracias a **M.S Arashi Sumeragi** muchas gracias gracias por eso de que con yuki hacemos buena pareja en cuanto al fic, este capi es mas largo y espero que te guste, nos vemos y gracias denuevo  
  
Andrea- siiii gracias T.T gracias a ti este fic tiene un buen nombre espero que te guste y nos vemos!  
  
Yuki- ¬¬ lo que hay que hacer....  
  
Andrea- YUKI! ¬¬  
  
Yuki- si....**Dark-Kagome-chan**, muchas gracias, y si hiei ella esta loca, por algo es amiga de Andrea......ah! y ¬¬ con respecto a tratar de enamorar a Kurama.....ya hablaremos....¬¬  
  
Andrea- como que loca ¬¬ bueno amiga! Espero que te guste!! nus vemos pronto!  
  
Shuichi- **Bunny Saito** muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo ya ves que hiei va a sufrir  
  
Andrea- amiga! gracias y perro como que hentai?! ¬¬ Baka! T.T ....... naomi linda te voy a mandar a hiei para que disfrutes nos vemos!!! Gracias!  
  
Yuki- **La Loka Kelly**- muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste como va el fic  
  
Andrea- siiiiiii gracias y bueno ahora esta mas largo nos vemos y gracias  
  
Shuichi- **keiko-cvl** gracias por el review! Y espero que te guste como va el fic   
  
Andrea- fue un gusto hablar contigo y si esta ves hiei tiene que seducir a ku-chan jajajajaja nos vemos! Y gracias  
  
Yuki- **Alex-wind** gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Andrea- gracias! Y si....ku-chan se resistió! O.o raro ne? -.- bueno......espero ke te guste este capi y nos vemos  
  
Shuichi- gracias **Nuriko-chan** espero que te guste como va este fic  
  
Andrea- jajajajajaja no te preocupes que no lo voy a borrar bueno, nos vemos en el MSN y actualiza tu fic!!  
  
Bueno gracias a todas las que leen y NO DEJAN REVIEW -.-  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Andrea  
  
****

****

_**¡¡¡¡viva el yaoi y shonen ai !!!**_


	3. una celestina?

Gomen por la demora!!! Se me había ido la inspiración....-.-

Bueno, aquí esta este capi y GRACIAS POR LEER!

**_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!_**

Mmmmm quizá las personalidades están algo cambiadas.....

YYH no me pertenece.....-.-

Al fic!

**En el capitulo anterior.....**

Hiei- (se acerca a el y lo besa rápidamente) piensalo zorro, nos vemos- al decir esto baja la vista y se va

Kurama se quedo con las palabras en la boca, pero.....que palabras? No tenia nada que decir, mas que.........nada en realidad parecía patético ahí parado en medio de su habitación y con un ramo de flores en las manos......y sus mejillas sonrosadas

Kurama- mejor las pongo en agua.......(dice mientras sonríe)

**Capitulo 3**

_Una celestina?....._

Inconscientemente busco uno de los jarrones mas hermosos, para las flores mas hermosas, si, debía aceptarlo, el conocía de flores y plantas y aquellas simples flores le parecían hermosas, quizá simples, pero no cabía duda que bellas.......

Kurama- acaso..........acaso estoy cayendo en la seducción de Hiei?........eso no puede ser......yo.....simplemente no puedo!

Sin querer y también sin saber el plan de hiei estaba surgiendo efecto, o, al menos estaba confundiendo los sentimientos del zorro, pero aunque hiei se diera cuenta de eso para el no seria suficiente........

Hiei- vamos a ver zorro.......ahora que sigue......

¿¿?¿- que sigue de que?

Hiei- ah? (hiei se voltea para ver quien o que oso a interrumpir) TU!!!! Que haces aquí!

La persona que estaba frente a hiei era nada mas y nada menos que Yusuke

Yusuke- ¬.¬ solo pasaba si? Además es raro verte hablar solo

Hiei- no te metas ningen

Yusuke- solo me preocupo si?

Hiei- haz lo que quieras

Para Yusuke has lo que quieras no era exactamente irse y dejarlo tranquilo, mas bien era un pase para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos

Hiei- que haces maldito ningen? (dice con molestia en su voz)

Yusuke- jejeje n.nU te voy a ayudar .

Hiei- quien dijo que necesitaba ayuda? Además TU AYUDA?!

Yusuke- si , la mía, dime que te pasa amigo

Hiei-(pensando)(amigo??......me considera su amigo?......quizá el......el pueda ayudarme.....)

Yusuke- y? ¬.¬ habla

Hiei- ¬.¬' baka

Yusuke- gomen......u.u solo me exaspera tu silencio -.-

Hiei- entonces no me ayudes

Yusuke- no seas así! Dime que pasa!

Hiei- voy a confiar en ti, pero si no me ayudas te voy a matar

Yusuke- n.nU esta bien.........(en que me metí......T.T)

Hiei- (espero no arrepentirme de esto.....) me enamore pero no me corresponden y estoy intentando enamorar a esa persona

Yusuke- ah? que Kurama que?

Hiei. QUE?! COMO SABES QUE ES KURAMA?

Yusuke- o.o.......bueno......n.nU....lo sospechaba

Hiei- como?

Yusuke- tu sabes una persona tan observadora como yo se da cuenta de todo

Hiei- ¬¬ si......

Yusuke- bueno, solo lo sospeche n.n

Hiei- me vas a ayudar?¬.¬

Yusuke- SI! Todo un cupido jojojojojojojojojo

Hiei- cállate! ¬.¬

Yusuke- (toma un semblante serio) y que has hecho? Has intentado algo?

Hiei- flores.....declaración....besos......pero el zorro no quiere

Yusuke- (será entretenido) si? Jojojojo y como besa?

Hiei- te voy a matar ¬.¬

Yusuke- u.u gomen......y ya le diste chocolates y dulces?

Hiei- no

Yusuke- y que esperas? Yo te acompaño a comprar -.-

Yusuke y Hiei se dirigen a una confitería para seguir con la siguiente fase del "plan", darle chocolates y dulces al zorro

Hiei- QUE?!

Yusuke- si! Le va a gustar!

Hiei- idiota! A quien le gustarían estas estupideces? (dice mirando con mala cara unos chocolates con formas de corazón)

Yusuke- es r-o-m-a-n-t-i-c-o ¬.¬ baka....

Hiei- estupidos ningens ¬.¬

Yusuke- ya vamos! Es suficiente.....y para que veas que buen amigo soy voy a pagar.....es seguro que tu no tienes dinero -.-

Hiei- hn....-.-

Yusuke, como les parecerá extraño pago todos los chocolates, dulces, y cosas que compraron y se encaminaron donde Kurama....

Yusuke- bien Hiei.......solo sigue mis consejos......

Hiei- ¬.¬ no me has dado ninguno

Yusuke- ah! jejejeje n.nU cierto....pero bueno, como tu maestro del amor.....

Hiei- AH?! Estas loco estupido ningen.....tu no eres mi maestro ¬.¬

Yusuke- del amor dije ¬.¬ ahora escucha, se amable, tierno, y de repente........besalo, no con fuerza, no hay que asustarlo......pero si besalo.....

Hiei- -.- esta bien.....nos vemos.......gracias....

Yusuke- . para eso estamos los amigos, ahora...que la fuerza te acompañe! [Saca de la nada serpentinas y papeles de colores] tu puedes

Hiei- [notablemente avergonzado] hn.....si....

Kurama se encontraba en su casa, simplemente recostado en su cama, pensando, en su vida, sus recuerdos como Youko.....en todo lo que ah pasado, en sus amigos.....y ahí se detiene, el pensar en sus amigos, irremediablemente le trae recuerdos de hiei

Kurama- hiei.....

Y al pensar y detenerse en hiei en imposible no recordar sus lujuriosos y suaves labios sobre los suyos, los tiernos gestos, con los cuales trataba de seducirlo....

Kurama- je....se esta esforzando.....[sonríe], y la verdad es que me gusta mucho que lo haga......

Kurama siente unas calidas, pero algo molestas mariposas en su estomago, el pensar en el le daba esas sensación, sentimientos que, en ese momento desconocía totalmente......

De repente, se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta

Kurama- quien será?.......VOY!

En la puerta se encontraba hiei con los dulces y chocolates, envueltos en una linda bolsa de papel, esta ves como cualquier persona, decidió entrar por la puerta (N.A: ALFIN! -.- )

Kurama abre la puerta...

Kurama- quien.....HIEI?! o.o

Hiei- hola......

Kurama- que....que haces aquí?......

Por la mente de Kurama pasaban flash del beso con hiei, del sabor de su boca, si, deseaba besarlo denuevo.....

Hiei- toma...(mira sonrojado hacia el lado)

Kurama recibe la bolsa que le extiende hiei

Kurama- chocolates y dulces.....(sonríe) gracias......(yo....quiero besarlo.....) ah! pasa

Hiei- gracias....

Hiei y Kurama estaban sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro sin decir nada y sin mover un músculo, la situación era bastante tensa, en realidad las cosas no podían estar peor....al menos eso creían

Hiei- yo......

Kurama- mm si?

Hiei- no puedo creer que este haciendo esto.......

Kurama- jajajajaja es cierto, pero sabes? Me gusta que lo hagas.....

Hiei- o.o si? Dice mientras se acerca a Kurama

Kurama- así es....quizá...si te esfuerzas tu cometido.....(ya esta, lo dije.....)

Hiei- (sonríe) me alegro en serio, entonces.......

Hiei se acerca a Kurama y lo besa, pero esta vez Kurama permitió que hiei explorara su boca.....

Hiei-(se separa de Kurama) o.o......yo, te amo demasiado zorro.....

Kurama- (sonríe) gracias.......

Hiei nueva mente se acerca y lo besa, esta vez con mas entrega, mas cariño, mas amor y mas pasión.

Hiei se sorprende al notar que Kurama estaba respondiendo al beso....quizá como dijo el Youko, si lo podría conquistar.....

Hiei- o quizá solo sea deseo........

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SI! Le correspondió! Y a mi ni me han dado lo que me gustan……T.T

Bueno……muchas gracias a todos! T.T toy feliz!, bueno sin mas A LOS REVIEWS!

Como siempre Yuki y Shuichi me ayudaran….. ah! y me olvide decir que ellos son de la serie Gravitation, es un yaoi y allí ellos son pareja…..veanlo! es muyy buena (Andrea babeando) ejemm…..¬.¬ sigamos….

Shuichi- **La Loka KeLLy** muchas gracias y que bien que te guste, y este capi se demoro un poco…..

Andrea- gracias! Y como ves, solo hay besos, pero aun Kurama no sabe si lo ama así que aun hay para rato!

Yuki- -.- bien…gracias **Nuriko-chan** , que bueno que te guste

Andrea- si!!!! Alfin ya salio este cap. Bucha que mal que tu pc esta mal….terrible! bueno, nos vemos amiga y gracias!

Yuki- muchas gracias **Haruka** que bueno que te guste este fic….

Andrea- la verdad esque las personalidades las cambie un poco n.nU y me olvide advertir eso, pero que bueno que te gusta! Gracias!

Shuichi- muchas gracias **Bunny**! que bueno que te agrada la historia

Andrea- amiga! Bucha…que mal….-.-..que malditos son…. ¬.¬…..pero bueno…BODA!! Jojojojo eso me emociona! Saludos al perro!

Yuki- gracias **Dark** y espero que te guste este capitulo….

Andrea- si! Bueno, ya Kurama accede a besarlo pero aun no sabe si lo ama -.-…espero que te guste!

Shuichi- **Alex-Wind**, gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

Andrea- ahhh que bien que te guste! , este capi se demoro, pero…aquí esta ya!, gracias!!!

Yuki- ahora…**Dark-Kagome-chan**…..-.-… hn….tu denuevo….

Andrea- yuki ¬.¬

Yuki- bueno……como ves hiei lo esta "consiguiendo" ¬.¬

Andrea- Jajaja no creo que yuki pueda hablar….ta celoso….gracias amiga y besos a MI NIÑI!

Shuichi- **Alma de Angel**, gracias por leer

Andrea- si! Espero que te guste

Yuki- **siesna**, gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste este fic….

Andrea- cierto! Y bueno……Kurama…..ejemm…..no es tuyo ¬.¬ y aquí esta el cap.!

Shuichi- **Sayo- Yukishiro**, gracias! Que bueno que te guste este fic!

Andrea- gracias amiga por leer espero que te guste y no te preocupes por el otro fic!

Bueno, esta ves si que fueron hartos! T.T toy felizzzzz

**No se olviden de dejar un review y gracias a todos!**

****

****

Besos

Rurouni-Andrea

**_""""""""""viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai""""""""""_**


	4. se que eres tu

Hola a todas!!!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste...... este es un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado pero, salio sin querer as

Bueno, las personalidades de los personajes son algo distintas, pero es para facilitar la trama y es una de las características de este fic

Gracias por los reviews y no olviden dejar uno!

Los personajes no me pertenecen........

_Al fic!!!!_

**En el capitulo anterior.........**

Hiei-(se separa de Kurama) o.o......yo, te amo demasiado zorro.....

Kurama- (sonríe) gracias.......

Hiei nueva mente se acerca y lo besa, esta vez con mas entrega, mas cariño, mas amor y mas pasión.

Hiei se sorprende al notar que Kurama estaba respondiendo al beso....quizá como dijo el Youko, si lo podría conquistar.....

Hiei- o quizá solo sea deseo........

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**capitulo 4**

**_se que eres tu....._**

Kurama mientras lo besaba pensaba el porque de sus sensaciones

Hiei se separa de Kurama y lo mira a los ojos.....

- dime que sientes ahora?

Para Kurama era casi imposible evitar que su parte Youko saliera a flote, en ese momento primaba la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión que despertaba el demonio de fuego en el

Kurama sin mas besa a hiei con decisión, quizás su cuerpo aun mostraba la forma de shuichi, pero su mente era completamente de Youko

Hiei no sabia que hacer, nunca se planteo la posibilidad de que Kurama le respondiera sus besos de una forma tan apasionada como lo hacia ahora, pero algo dentro de el lo hizo detenerse.....

-Basta Kurama!- dice mientras se separa de el.....

-Que acaso no era esto lo que querías? Dice con una voz sexy

Hiei- así no!, puedo ver tu deseo en los ojos Youko......se que eres tu, yo no quiero que solo me uses, mejor, vuelvo cuando tengas menos ganas- dice con dureza mientras se levanta para salir

-Que es lo que dices?! No viniste acá para esto? Pues bien, te lo estoy dando.........ahora si crees que no puedes conmigo, ningún problema vete y vuelve cuando te sientas capaz

Hiei- hn......simplemente, lo que siento no es ningún juego ni capricho, es algo sin explicación, piensalo

Kurama observa como hiei sale de la casa, dejando un vacío en el lugar y en su corazón......

Habían pasado quizá 30 minutos desde que hiei dejo la casa y Kurama aun se encontraba en la misma posición y con la mirada ida......

Porque?.....porque siento que mi alma esta vacía, por que siento que cada ves que lo rechazo en pedacito de mi alma acompañado de mi corazón se van?, por siento deseos que jamás creí que existían?.......en esos momentos solo una palabra venia a su mente con ansias de justificar todo

pero, como sentir amor por el que hasta ahora fue tu amigo?

Las cosas para el de verdad estaban complicadas, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión......en estos momentos, solo vivía para respirar y cuestionarse......si, suena algo tonto pero así es, no quería incluir ni reconocer que en estos momentos en su mente cabía la posibilidad de vivir para algo mas que gastar el aire que tan necesario es, amar, el sentía en lo profundo que era capas de vivir para amar, y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta......

- maldita sea! Las cosas no tenían que salir así! No no así no!- hiei no paraba de repetirse esas palabras, en su interior algo le decía que estaba apunto de cruzar la línea que separaba el amor de el deseo.......era algo que el no quería vivir, quería evitar el sufrimiento, salir ileso de esto........pero podría?

A veces el amor puede darte la mayor de las alegrías, pero también demasiado dolor, es como un arma de doble filo.......quizá hiei no sabia estas palabras pero en cierta forma conocía su significado.....

- y ahora? Que hago?......creo que.....debo aunque me cueste pedir un consejo......

Hiei se dirigía a lo que hace un tiempo Kurama le mostró como la casa de Urameshi, sin saber, porque con el, pero iba hacia all

Al llegar allá, no sabia que hacer, el no sabia en cual de esas puertas estaba Yusuke, tampoco podía ir de puerta en puerta....mmmmm.....era un problema pero necesitaba hablar con el

-Sucede algo?- pregunta una voz detrás de el

- Urameshi.....necesito.......ahhg! solo ven ¬.¬

- ¬.¬ hey! No sabes pedir favores?? ¬.¬........Yusuke al ver el rostro de hiei con un dejo de preocupación decide ir sin mas

Yusuke fue a su casa a dejar lo que traía y bajo con hiei.....

- bien, vamos......

Cuando llegan a un parque bastante amplio y solitario deciden detenerse y comenzar con la conversación

-Como te fue???, le gusto? Ya cuéntame! Dice con emoción Yusuke

- eso creo.....al menos eso parecía......

- entonces que haces acá?

Hiei comenzó a explicarle con detalles a Yusuke todo lo que había pasado con Kurama y el hecho de que era más Youko que shuichi, también como se sentía y lo que creía, desnudo su alma ante su nuevo "amigo"

- quizá.....no es correcto todo esto....es mas difícil de lo que creí......

Kurama aun pensaba mientras mira unas plantas que tenia en el jardín de su casa

Hasta el momento el único avance era, que la amistad que lo unía con Hiei era mucho mas importante de lo que creía y que debía pedirle disculpas por la forma en la que lo trato.....se dejo llevar por el deseo, eso estaba claro, pero le dolía haberlo hecho.........quizá.....si lo amaba.....

- es inquietante.....

Yusuke había escuchado sorprendido a Hiei, nunca lo vio tan abierto con alguien y tan dispuesto a escuchar lo que uno debía decirle.....

- eso crees? Dice Hiei algo sonrojado por su actitud tan abierta

- así es......quizá, el no sabe como manejar las cosas, o aun no se da cuenta de que es lo que siente, debes insistir y tratar de hablar hiei

- y si reconoce que es solo deseo?.........bu...bueno, no es que me importe .....Pero.....

Para Yusuke era claro que Hiei aun se sentía incomodo mostrando temor, por eso decidió dejarlo, ya era un merito que lo dejara darle concejos

- aun así, debes arriesgarte, cuando amas, amas con todo y ante todo solo sigue a tu corazón......

- bien.........gracias.......aunque, ahora creo que no lo puedo ver........

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Ahhhhhh que emoción! Mucho que agradecer! Así que sin mas allá vamos!

Yuki- si.....otra ves tu **Romina** ¬.¬

Andrea- mejor lo hago yo.....AMIGA! gracias por leer! MI NIÑI!!! Tan lindo el! Jojojojo ah! y bueno.....yuki es especial.....

Yuki- -.- gracias denuevo y nos vemos

Shuichi- gracias **Bunny Saito**, o.o gracias por los besos . y yuki no se enoja si ya tas casada , gracias por leer el fic!

Andrea- gracias amiga , la verdad esque hiei....ya me dio pena T.T, pero bueno....nos vemos en el MSN, Youko esta comprándome dulce, pero te manda saludos y al perro! Abrásalo por mi!

Yuki- gracias La **LoKa KeLLy** que bueno que te guste este fic, espero que disfrutes este capitulo

Andrea- Así es! Gracias!!, ya las cosas de a poco se van a aclara nos vemos y gracias denuevo!

Shuichi- gracias **Keiko-cvl** que bueno que disfrutes este fic y la verdad es que si es extraño ver a hiei as

Andrea- siiiiiii gracias! Y bueno...besando a Kurama.....dios XD, gracias y nos vemos!

Yuki- **siesna** muchas gracias por leer y aun no habrá lemon......

Andrea- como dice yuki aun no! Pero AUN....no eh dicho que no (soñando pervertidamente) jojojojojo bueno gracias y espero que te guste!

Shuichi- **Haruka** así es cambiaron las personalidades muchas gracias

Andrea- espero que te guste este fic y sigas leyendo nos vemos!

Yuki- gracias **Sandy Kon**, como dije antes aun no un lemon, pero pronto pronto, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste

Andrea- así es! Siiiiiii yo también quiero lemon, no dudes eso! Así que, espero que te guste como va, ja ne!

Shuichi- **Angeli Murasaki**, que bueno que te guste espero que aun pienses eso :S

Andrea- si! Es lindo ver a hiei así, ....quizá lo hice porque a mi me gusta XD, bueno gracias y nos vemos

Yuki- **BlackLady** aquí hay otro capitulo que esperamos que te guste gracias por leer

Andrea- que bien que este haya sido tu primer fic YYH espero que no te decepcione....si que hacen linda pareja o

Shuichi- **Sayo Yukishiro** gracias por leer este fic y que te guste como va! .

Andrea- amiga! Así es, ya le va mejor....espero que te guste este capi que es algo distinto a los otros nos vemos!

Yuki- gracias **Alex-Wind** bueno, gracias por leer y en cuanto a quien no le gustaría....yo prefiero a hiei

Andrea- hasta yuki tiene preferencias bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos

Shuichi- **Karlita-chan**, tienes que cuidarte! Ya hace caso y toma líquidos , bueno a mí también me gusta Kurama y muchas gracias por leer

Andrea- si ¬.¬ cuídate! ¬.¬, y que bien que te guste! Nos vemos

Bueno mil mil gracias a todas por leer

Besos

_Rurouni-Andrea_

**""""""""""viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai""""""""""**


	5. Tiempo de conocer y reconocer

HOLAAAA

Nuevamente....GOMENNNNN.....esta vez tengo mejores razones......me castigaron....SIIII T.T me castigaron que desgarrador....ahhhh T.T......fue por que baje mis notas....-.-.....

Ahh y además le ayude a mi deshi en su fic (Dark-Kagome-chan) y eso me quito un poco de inspiración

Ya no doy mas excusas.....

YYH no me pertenece y escribo fics para mi diversión -.-

**_En el capitulo anterior.........................._**

- y si reconoce que es solo deseo?.........bu...bueno, no es que me importe .....Pero.....

Para Yusuke era claro que Hiei aun se sentía incomodo mostrando temor, por eso decidió dejarlo, ya era un merito que lo dejara darle concejos

- aun así, debes arriesgarte, cuando amas, amas con todo y ante todo solo sigue a tu corazón......

- bien.........gracias.......aunque, ahora creo que no lo puedo ver........

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capitulo 5 y penúltimo**_

_**Verdaderos sentimientos**_

**__**

**__**

Me seria imposible...... como se lo diría?! Oh...oh.......ahggg como reaccionaria el y YO! Que hago!!

Kurama se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos....

Solo debía hacérselos saber a Hiei, era lo más correcto ne? Quiero decir....el se ah esforzado por ..... Ahora que lo pienso y me doy cuenta de las cosas la actitud que ah tomado Hiei en estos días sale de su común actuar.......

Kurama decide salir de la casa en busca de Hiei y poder alfin decir sus ya claros sentimientos......algo, solo un poco, al menos sabia que al verlo podría decirle algo acerca de lo que siente

Bueno.....no es que supiera en donde estaba Hiei pero quizá podría comenzar a buscar........nose donde xD

Hiei se quedo solo en un parque, Yusuke se había ido hace un rato para dejar que el demonio de fuego pensara y meditara las cosas

(Hiei sube a una rama de un gran y frondoso árbol)

......quizá se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y debía dejar de hacer cosas para agradarle a Kurama.......al fin y al cabo lo que estaba haciendo no era en un cien porciento real, en otra circunstancias jamás lo habría hecho, quizá, simplemente debía dejar las cosas a su curso natural y no forzarlas.......

-Creo que eso es lo mejor.....si se enamora de mi es por lo que soy no por lo que puedo darle.......

Kurama salio en busca de Hiei, sin saber como.....bueno, lo conocía, por eso decidió partir por el parque, diría que un hermoso grandes árboles, perfecto para hiei....

- donde...donde......-Kurama inconscientemente se dirigió al árbol en el cual se encuentra hiei.....

- Kurama??!!!

(Kurama sonríe para sus adentros)

- te buscaba Hiei.....

- que quieres zorro?

- no estés a la defensiva Hiei....necesito hablar contigo

- me vas a humillar? NO no espera.....me vas a decir que me quieres tomar toda la noche

- Hiei basta...- dice con un dejo de enojo el Youko

- mmm buscas sexo loco y desenfrenado?

- solo busco la verdad! "aunque eso del sexo loco no me disgusta" piensa Kurama para si mismo

- dime entonces......

- para mi es bastante difícil esto...siempre creí tener claros mis sentimientos y mas si respectan a ti...pero me equivoque hiei.....- al decir esto ultimo una sonrisa melancólica surge de sus labios

- entonces zorro.....yo ya hice todo lo que pude para agradarte....pero me di cuenta que si incluso haciendo cosas distinta no me amas.....no vale la pena....(hiei baja la vista)

- hiei baja por favor.....las cosas se están mal entendiendo...arreglemos esto ahora!.....los dos estamos sufriendo...arreglemos todo

( Hiei baja y se para frente a Kurama)

- bien ya baje ahora que

- yo...yo se que cuando uno ama a una persona ama su esencia.....lo que hay dentro de el.....por eso.....yo.....

- no me tienes que decir nada Kurama.......no me amas yo aun vivo, puedo seguir respirando todo bien.....quiero decir......no me puedo abatir

- hiei detente...

- Kurama no seas un maldito sádico! Ya me basta con saber que no me amas......deja de hacer esto!

- cállate maldita sea hiei!

Kurama estaba enfadado.......las cosas se estaban pasando de su limite a leguas se podía notar lo mucho que hiei estaba herido...tenía que hacer algo

- no me grites zorro! No tienes derecho!

- yo...solo escúchame quieres?!

- habla entonces!

- te amo hiei....me oyes TE AMO.......ya.....no puedo mas.....lo negué, le temí, hasta trate de borrarlo pero es imposible luchar contra algo que...es tu algo tan inmenso que no sabes como tiene cabida...algo tan.....impresionante que no sabes como definirlo......es la totalidad....es cuando se junta...la felicidad y la tristeza, lo dulce con lo salado....es....todo...la totalidad

Hiei no sabia que hacer ni que decir...solo estaba ahí escuchando como su amado zorro, su Kurama le decía que lo amaba.....

- yo.....yo......

en un acto sorprendente Hiei abrasa a Kurama y lo besa en los labios.....

- simple, confusa, torpe, pero grandiosamente te amo Kurama.....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bien bien......este fic será de final feliz.....para su tranquilidad.....AHHH y en el prox cap...LEMON jojoJOJOJOJOJOjojojojoJOJOJO

Ahora los reviews (espero que dejen mas no sean flojass ¬¬)

Yuki- hasta cuando tengo que estar aquí ¬.¬

Andrea- hasta que se me de la ganaaa jojojojOJOJOjojo agradece que no te pido otras cosas

Shuichi- O.o

Yuki- -.-....bien a los saludos.....**Bunny Saito**, gracias por leer y por los besos y dile a ese perro que no moleste....que se preocupe por _J.M_...que el si que te hace sonreír

Andrea- yuki!! Ejemm bueno...gracias amigaa dale besitos al perro y a Kamui espero que te guste ahh y ya te extrañoo T.T ahh nos vemos amiga!

Shuichi- **Sayo-Yukishiro** muchas gracias por leer y estamos felices que te guste!

Andrea- así es amigaa....un honor que te guste mi fic escribes muuchoo mejor que yo así que un honor!.....nos vemos

Yuki- **Dark-Kagome-Chan**.....Andrea! porque a ella!! Siempre me haces agradecerle!

Andrea- no te quejes ¬¬

Yuki- ¬¬ como sea ....gracias por leer no molestes a hiei y no quiero tus saludos

Andrea- no le hagas caso....salúdame al NIÑI ah y gracias por leer Onne-chan!....actualiza deshi! No seas floja (aunque yo me demoro mucho xD) bueno nos vemos!!

Shuichi- gracias **Motoko Hiwatari** que bien que te guste este fic

Andrea- siii como ves ahora ya se declararon espero que te guste y graciasss

Yuki- gracias **Alex-Wind** espero que te guste este respecto ah quien es excitante prefiero no decir nada -.-

Andrea- gracias!! Y si viste a Youko Kurama solo espera el lemon y veras! Jojojojo gracias!

Bien es todo....NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS

Gracias y besos

Rurouni-Andrea

""""""""""viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai"""""""""""


	6. Eres mi obsesión

Este es el ultimo capitulo, si, si la cumbre de tanto esfuerzo….

Me da penita…este fue mi primer fic en esta sección, así que me verán seguido aquí! De mi no se libran! .

Gracias a las que siguieron este fic desde el principio y a las que lo leyeron desde la mitas o final también

Por eso no las interrumpo mas y AL FIC!

YYH no me pertenece --

No olviden los reviews

En el capitulo anterior

Yo..Hiei no sabia que hacer ni que decir…solo estaba ahí escuchando como su amado zorro, su Kurama le decía que lo amaba…..

- yo…..yo……

En un acto sorprendente Hiei abrasa a Kurama y lo besa en los labios…..

- simple, confusa, torpe, pero grandiosamente te amo Kurama…..

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_Capitulo 6 y final_**

**_Eres mi obsesión_**

En el rostro de Kurama se veía una gran sonrisa….lo amaba…se amaban…que mas da? Ahora solo debían disfrutar su amor…..cuidarlo darle mas vida de la que ya tiene

-que paso ahora…..

Kurama se acerca a Hiei y lo besa en los labios……nada más simple y sublime que eso…un beso

- te amo Kurama…..nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo…..

- yo también Hiei…no sabes como temí…..le temí a este sentimiento y me doy cuenta ahora en el error que estaba….no hay nada mas bello que esto….saber que te amo que me amas y que podemos decirlo sin reparos…..

Así los dos se van a la casa de Kurama….allí sin esperar comienzan a amor, con pasión, con frenesí….

- te amo te amo……Kurama no se cansaba de repetir entre besos

Hiei comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Kurama mientras suben a la habitación……allí Hiei tira a Kurama sobre la cama

Hiei se sube sobre Kurama y comienza a besarlo mientras se mueve sobre sus caderas

- esta vez hiei yo tendré el control….

Al decir esto Kurama se da vuelta quedando el sobre el demonio de Fuego

- hn……esto me gusta zorro

- y a mi hiei….y a mi…..

Kurama le saca la camisa a Hiei y comienza a besarle el pecho…..gemidos de placer se escapan de los labios de Hiei

- hn….zo…zorro

- veo que te gusta esto Hiei

- cállate y sigue

- Jajaja si…no me lo tienes que decir

Kurama comienza a trazar un camino de besos que comienza en su boca y termina justo en su pantalón…..

La respiración de ambos estaba muy agitada…..estaban excitados

Kurama saca el pantalón de Hiei y su propia ropa tirándola lejos, era poco decir que la pasión los cegaba….

Nuevamente el Youko comienza a subir por el pecho de Hiei el cual ya no aguantaba más, lentamente le besa uno a uno sus pezones….de la boca de Hiei se escapaban sonoros gemidos sin cuidado de reprimirlos….Kurama hacia casi nulo el contacto entre sus cuerpos

- así me gustas mas….mas de lo que creí…

Kurama ve el miembro erecto del demonio y comienza a un ritmo extremadamente lo cual Hiei comenzaba a desesperarse….al aumentar el ritmo una idea cruzó por la mente de Kurama y no dudo un segundo en ponerla en practica…

Hiei al sentir que Kurama dejaba de masajear su miembro hace un quejido, el cual es silenciado por una oleada de placer….incomparable….era demasiado placer junto…demasiado

Kurama había introducido el miembro de Hiei en su boca…..besaba y lamía con pasión, con ternura….sintió los gemidos de hiei como dulce melodía ante sus oídos, nada mas hermoso que ver al demonio de fuego sonrojado y completamente sudado….

- yo…zorro….no puedo mas….

Kurama se dio cuenta que hiei llegaría pronto al clímax, pero quiso probar su sabor….

Sin aguantar mas Hiei llegó en la boca de Kurama el cual bebió todo el líquido, para luego besar a Hiei en los labios….

- eso…fue…..maravilloso- dice un Hiei todo rojo

- te amo…..

- y yo a ti……- Hiei nota que solo el había recibido placer….., decidió darle un poco a su Youko…..

Sin mas preámbulos Hiei se pone sobre Kurama y comienza a besarle sus pezones….mordiendo uno a uno suavemente, Kurama sorprendido no podía mas que gemir ante el acto de su amante.

-Hiei…que….haces….

- nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Zorro, nada….

Ese tono sexy con el cual hablaba Hiei daba fuertes oleadas de una extraña electricidad que se dirigían a su entrepierna, así no resistiría mucho tiempo….

Hiei comienza a bajar dando suaves mordidas en la piel de Kurama, cuando llego a su miembro, solo le dio un pequeño beso para volver a subir…

- hiei…..

De la boca de Kurama solo se escuchaba el nombre del demonio….

- esta ves Kurama….será especial….

- ?

- quiero ser tuyo…quiero sentirme tuyo

- lo eres

- yo….te quiero en mi….-dice con un sonrojo

- pero…

-nada zorro…..

Hiei lentamente se pone sobre Kurama, e introduce el miembro de este en el suavemente….

- Hiei o.o

- gracias Kurama….

Kurama no lo podía creer……Hiei…el se dejaba!....así comienza lentamente a moverse dentro de el… no había nada mejor que escuchar los gemidos de Hiei….era música para sus oídos…comienza a aumentar el ritmo y se da cuenta de la erección de Hiei, así comienza a masajearla al ritmo de sus embestidas

Sus respiraciones agitadas…sus gemidos a compás….así, llegaron al clímax, hiei en la mano de Kurama y el dentro del un ultimo gemido, Kurama se deja caer en la cama y Hiei se recuesta sobre el.

-te amo Kurama……

- y yo a ti Hiei, te amo

Con esas ultimas palabras se quedan dormidos, uniendo sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar es Kurama

- z.z ahhh que sueño……- al sentir un peso sobre el baja la vista- O.o Hi…Hiei?

Poco a poco comienzan a venir los recuerdos de la noche anterior y lo sucedido…

- ya veo….- así se queda viendo a Hiei hasta que se despierta

- hn….buenos días….

- . buenos días hiei! Dormiste bien?

- casi no dormí….

- jejejeje…yo….-completamente sonrojado imaginando las causas-

- bah, cállate….me voy a bañar…..- hiei se levanta estando completamente desnudo

- o.o ehhhh…yo…OO

- quieres venir?

- HAI!....quiero decir, esta bien…

Kurama se va tras Hiei el cual ya estaba en el baño….

Unas horas mas tardes Hiei se encontraba sentado el en sillón comiendo helado mientras Kurama ponía agua a las plantas de allí

- dime zorro…no te vas a arrepentir?

- como?

- baka…que si no te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo……..me costo convencerte….tuve que hacer las cosas mas vergonzosas por ti, quiero saber….fue suficiente?

- claro, siempre te quise, fuiste mi amigo, mi compañero de batallas, nos salvamos la vida incontables veces el uno al otro, por eso y mas te amo, eres mi vida, mi existir, mi aire y mi luz, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y tu felicidad es la mía, haría hasta lo imposible por ver en tus ojos una chispa de felicidad y tranquilidad, daría todo por perderme en tu compañía y embriagarme con tu amor, eres simplemente mi obsesión…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

primero que nada lo pense mucho para dejar este final, así que al final les voy a poner aquí lo que pense…si no lo quieren leer simplemente lleguen hasta el agradecimiento de reviews, ya que luego de eso esta el otro final, que es triste, así que si la curiosidad les gana leanlo n.nU

ahoraa AGRADECIMIENTOS

**Sayo-Yukishiro**- mil mil gracias! Y como ves es un final feliz! Pense la posibilidad de hacerlo drama, pero bueno….gracias denuevo por tu apoyo!

**Jen Swett**- gracias por leer este fic, y espero que te haya gustado ., gomen por la demora, pero aquí estamos! Nuevamente gracias!

**Mayumi-Minamino**- bueno aquí esta el final y el lemon . espero que te guste jojojojojo, gracias por tu apoyo…nos vemos!

**Dark-Kagome-Chan**- Deshiiiiii! Amiga gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste el final, mil gracias por todo amiga y nos estamos viendo! Te quiero mucho!

**Bunny**- AMIGA!!!!!!!! Que emoción al fin lo termine! Gracias por tu apoyo y por aguantarme coneja xD, bueno nos vemos y salúdame a Kamui y a Sessh, nos vemos

**Alex Wind**- gracias por tu apoyo y por leer este fic! Ya llego al final pero tenia que terminarlo alguna ves ne? Mis neuronas se agotan -.- GRACIAS!

**AomeRL**- gracias por leer este fic, espero que te guste muchas graciassss n.n

**Haruka**- si que es el epi final , y gracias por leer, se que demore un poco pero....estaba ocupada con mis clases espero que te guste el lemon! Nos vemos!

**La miko motoko makiyo kumai**- o.o que largo….bueno….xD espero que te guste este capitulo que si, es el final…te doy las gracias por leer…y si soy yo....solo una xD, gracias denuevo!

**Last-lightangel**- gracias por leer el fic, espero que te guste! Al menos Hiei ya tiene todo claro al igual que Kurama

Bueno y gracias a todas las que leen

**Como les dije aquí viene el final que pense…asi que si no quieren leer sáltenlo y vayan a los reviews xD**

**Aviso que es triste!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

final opcional….

- baka…que si no te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo……..me costo convencerte….tuve que hacer las cosas mas vergonzosas por ti, quiero saber….fue suficiente?

- claro, siempre te quise, fuiste mi amigo, mi compañero de batallas, nos salvamos la vida incontables veces el uno al otro, por eso y mas te amo, eres mi vida, mi existir, mi aire y mi luz, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y tu felicidad es la mía, haría hasta lo imposible por ver en tus ojos una chispa de felicidad y tranquilidad, daría todo por perderme en tu compañía y embriagarme con tu amor, eres simplemente mi obsesión…

soledad….y molestia, donde estaba?, que significaba todo esto, porque…no…no podia ser…

Hiei se encontraba en un bosque apartado, pequeñas perlas estaban a su alrededor….acababa de despertar….un sueño…..todo fue un sueño….

- no…..no puede ser….porque…PORQUE!!!!!!???

Nunca sucedió, nunca hablo con Urameshi, nunca se declaro a Kurama, y nunca este le dijo que lo amaba….nunca, y ya no lo haría…..probo el dulce, fue un sueño, pero lo hizo, y el dolor al rechazo seria demasiado

- ahora que se lo que es, puedo estar tranquilo…..pero no feliz, y hubiera dado todo por quedarme en ese sueño……

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Bueno ahí tenían lo que pensé como final….y como ven todo era un sueño…..lo pensé! Pero…….noooo, las cosas terminaron bien

Bueno nuevamente gracias!

Se despide con cariño

_Rurouni-Andrea_


End file.
